


The Dwarven Crown Prince Coronation

by mjeanuniverse



Series: Thorin and Fili's post BOFA love story [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeanuniverse/pseuds/mjeanuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has overheard something that has left him distraught and  disconcerted.  He goes to confront Thorin with what he thinks is about to happen at the upcoming Crown Prince Coronation.   Thorin lets him in on the secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I plan to name you crown prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalamityKitten (KirstRavensoul)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstRavensoul/gifts), [Finduilas88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas88/gifts).



> While reading a couple of great fics, one here on AO3 by Saucywench, "I Plight Thee My Troth' story, other on the fanfiction site by ThatOtherWriterGirl, 'Little Son of Durin', I got a wonderfully, sinful idea for a sequel to my fic 'Where the Heart Lies.' I have also gifted this to CalamityKitten, just because, and to Finduilas88, because I had been inspired by their work of 'Straw into Gold' and this fic will delve a little into a subjuct Finduilas88 touched on in that fic. So, here is goes.

Kili paces the antechamber behind the throne like come caged big cat. He is furious and needs to confront his uncle with a matter than cannot wait, but Thorin is currently welcoming the other dwarven lords and their royal entourages to Erebor for the upcoming Crown Prince coronation.  
When he had first heard the whispered words spoken in hushed tones between members of the company of Thorin’s plan to name him, Kili, and not Fili the Crown Prince, Kili had been furious beyond measure, outraged on behalf of his blonde brother. How? How could his uncle do this to his loyal and selfless brother? 

And more importantly why? Kili had only just a week ago returned from gallivanting across Middle Earth to Rivendell in pursuit of ‘real love’ with someone who, it turned out, did not know the first thing about love, loyalty, nor true friendship or leadership. Just look at how she treated her friend, Legolas, her king, Thranduil, and the elves she had once commanded when their broken bodies littered the ground at her feet. 

When Kili had returned brokenhearted to Erebor, much to his shock and chagrin, he had learned a number of things:

• One, Fili had not died on Ravenhill as he had thought.  
• Two, Fili had been in a coma since the Battle and had only just awoken several days prior.  
• Three, Thorin had taken Fili to live and share the King’s bedchambers. Shortly after his return, Thorin had said he would explain the arrangement to Kili, but so far his uncle had not. 

 

Why? Why would Thorin so cruelly betray Fili by giving his birthright to another? And if Kili was honest with himself, not that he had had much practice with that, but he was catching up fast, he is clearly not the best choice as Crown Prince. 

Kili’s face burns with shame at the memory of Bofur taking him to task over his actions after the Battle. The miner had given him his initiation into seeing a situation from another’s perspective, objectively, and not childishly, only from his point of view. In the heat of the battle, Kili had been shocked and reacted without thinking to Fili’s assumed death, but his actions had left his wounded brother, bleeding and dying on Ravenhill. He had left his uncle to face Azog alone. Then he had abandoned his duty to his people, everything he had ever known to follow a feckless, disloyal, but Mahal, full of misplaced self-righteousness in the justness of her actions, elf maid. Law, how could he be so foolish? 

So again, why? Why would Thorin hurt Fili? Kili needs answers. When Thorin brushes aside the thick, velvet curtain that separates the throne dias from the antechamber behind it, Kili immediately rushes to rage in his uncle’s face just as he had prior to the company of Thorin Oakenshield charging into the Battle of Five Armies. He has the same quivering bottom lip and tear-filled eyes, but this time, Kili bites back his childish shouts and remains silent, standing in front of his uncle, glaring under his truly awesome brows. 

‘Kili, lad, what is it?’

‘How…how could you? Don’t you have any love for him…at all?’ 

‘Wha…?’ Thorin is confused. ‘What in the name of Mahal’s hammer are you going on about?’

‘Fili!!’ Kili shouts out, exasperated . ‘I mean I know you have always seemed … I don’t know…but you seemed to love me more than him, but…how, why…why would you do this to him?’ 

Thorin stiffens and narrows his eyes at his youngest nephew. ‘You best explain yourself NOW, Kili, like the full-grown dwarrow you ARE, and not as some crying dwarfling.’ The king crosses his arms over his chest and waits, indignant. 

Kili does not even know where to begin, but he takes a deep breath to gather his thoughts and rein in his feelings so he can calmly ask his uncle for an explanation. 

‘I’ve heard that…’ He stops, his eyes drop. 

‘You’ve heard what? It is no secret, not any longer at any rate.’ Thorin says tightly. Thorin had been afraid that Kili may react this way to the news that he and Fili are openly together as a couple, but he had thought the lad would at least try to accept his and Fili’s love for one another. 

Kili knows their uncle loves Fili, but he is unaware of how deeply nor in what vein, that love runs, so why would Thorin casually admit to such a thing? If some of the healers from the Iron Hills and Mirkwood are to be believed, the newly minted King Under the Mountain had begged Oin to try everything and anything to rouse the blonde as he had lain unresponsive in a coma for months. It is even rumored that Thorin had enlisted Thranduil’s aid to treat Fili’s grievous injuries and the subsequent infections. 

‘You would disinherit him? By my beard! Why!?’ 

Thorin starts in surprise. He had not been expecting this accusation. Cutting his eyes to peer at Kili, the king says. ‘One, you don’t have much beard to swear by, lad. Two, what are you going on about? Why would I disinherit Fili? I love him.’ 

Kili rolls his eyes dramatically and huffs in frustration. ‘That is what I am asking YOU! How can you name ME crown prince in the upcoming coronation and NOT him?!’ His brown eyes plead for answers from his uncle. 

‘Ah…I see…you’ve been eavesdropping again?’ 

‘I’ve been dropping no eaves, sir.’

In spite of the tension between the two dwarves, they share the old inside joke and chuckle. Thorin reaches out to clasp his younger nephew’s shoulder affectionately. ‘You’ve overheard Balin and or Dori going over the pending ceremonies? You assume from what you’ve heard that Fili will be cut out of the line of ascension to the throne and title of King Under the Mountain? ‘

‘Aye, I heard very plainly that Balin said that I was to be named Crown Prince and not Fili. And I want to know why? I demand to know why you would hurt my brother so?’ Kili lifts his chin as he says the last sentence. 

Thorin gazes with a small, bemused smile ghosting across his lips. Kili is thinking of someone else besides himself? He is asking, no demanding, albeit in a calm and detached tone, for a reasonable explanation? My, my, but has his reckless, feckless , impulsive nephew matured overnight? Thorin’s smile broadens as he meets Kili’s unwavering, tear free, gaze. 

‘I will not disinherit Fili, but aye, I plan to name you Crown prince.’ 

‘Wha…I don’t understand, uncle.’ Klil says, shaking his head, confused. 

‘Well, sit and I will explain my plan in detail, lad.’

With that Thorin and Kili talk for the better part of two hours, going over what Thorin has in mind for the impending coronation ceremony. Twice during that time span, Kili had fallen clean off his chair in total stunned shock, but by the time Thorin dropped the third bomb in his lap, he had been ready and had just clutched tightly at the sides of the chair to keep from landing on his rear for a thrice time that evening. 

Afterwards, the royal pair of Durins stroll side by side back to the royal living quarters, chatting amiably. Kili’s smile fades, and he looks worriedly over at his uncle when he and Thorin stop in front of the door to the king’s suite of rooms. 

‘Do you think Fili will be physically, mentally, or emotionally up for what lies in store for him during the ceremony? He is only a couple weeks out of a months long coma. AND he is unaware of what will be asked of him.’ Kili ask softly, pointedly not looking at his uncle. ‘And will you, for that matter?’

‘Aye, I have every faith in your brother, lad.’ Thorin answers gently, a smile crinkling the corners of his eyes at the younger dwarf’s obvious discomfort in the subject matter. ‘I have every faith in the bond between Fili and myself. We will both do fine. You’ll see.’ 

‘Ugh…that is what I’m afraid of, frankly. No offense, Thorin, but the thought… ’

The dwarven king cuts his dark haired nephew off with a genuine bark of laughter. ‘No matter, Kili, it will all be well. Fili will understand what is expected of him, and he will rise to the occasion. He always has.’ 

Kili stares at the stone wall. ‘I hope so, uncle. I just hope your plan does not…hurt him anymore than he has already been hurt in the past. The thought makes my heart clench at the decades he suffered in silence, and I had not even noticed.’ Brown eyes turn to meet blue ones. 

‘I understand, lad.’ Thorin’s tone sobers and his deep voice conveys the weight and measure behind his words. ‘I make you this pledge as I have already made it to myself and to your brother. I will never cause Fili pain again. Never will he feel unloved nor unwanted ever again. I would die before I did that.’ 

Nodding his dark head, Kili returns his uncle’s intense gaze. 

‘I am proud of how you handled yourself tonight, Kili. You’ve grow into the dwarrow I always knew was inside you. ‘ 

‘I guess hardship and a few swift kicks in the arse are good for character building, uncle.’ 

Thorin winks and slips into his private chamber, closing the door firmly behind him, leaving Kili standing alone in the hall. Kili hears the bolt slide home. He stands staring at the closed door for several moments, before his face breaks into his signature brilliant smile, and he moves off to his own suite.


	2. Just something Thorin asked me to bring today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili get themselves ready for the crown prince coronation ceramony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok- I have just stumbled across something that made me smile and laugh. I read about a amateur editor who cut all the shit out of the Hobbit trilogy and came up with one film. Hahahaha- goodness, I have not downloaded it yet, but as soon as I figure HOW to, I will. Just reading the descriptions of the edits was enough for me to snicker and think to myself, 'goddamn, now was it really that hard, PJ and company?'  
> find the link here:  
> http://www.maple-films.com/the-hobbit-fan-edit

The day of the coronation comes quickly. Dori had worked tirelessly for two weeks to complete magnificent robes in Durin blue for both Fili and Kili. Just as Thorin’s coronation robes had been dark Durin blue framed with soft, dark fur, Fili’s is the exact matching shade of blue but lined with light colored, soft fur. Kili’s is a lighter blue with no fur. Both Durin princes admire the craftsmanship and design of the robes and marvel at how well they fit. 

The brothers had been spent much of the morning in Fili and Thorin’s chambers, busy with braiding one another’s hair and donning the many layers of clothing. At first, Fili had been silent about the true nature of his and Thorin’s relationship until Kili had asked, completely deadpan, if the bed was big enough for the two of them for their nightly romps. 

Abashed, Fili had sputtered a moment, panic-stricken, before he sees the brilliant smile of his brother. 

‘So….Thorin has told you?’

‘Well, I did not hear it from YOU, brother.’ Kili scolds jokingly. ‘It seems like it is not a very well-kept secret. Dwalin even had to pay up to Nori for being right about you two. Guess he spotted it by Rivendell.’ 

‘I’m sorry, Kili. I should have been the one to tell you. I just was not sure how you would take it.’ 

‘Honestly, Fee, I was beyond shocked when Thorin first explained it to me. Fell clean off my chair! And I don’t know if I would have believed you even if you HAD told me. Would have thought you were trying to have one over on me.’ 

‘It is kind of hard to take in, isn’t it?’ Fili asks softly. ‘Thorin thinks we should announce it to all and asundry. Let every dwarrow and his brother know. I’m not so sure…’ 

‘No, I think Thorin is right, Fee. You two love each other. You love our people. Let all of them know those things. I bet they will be as happy for you both as I am.’ 

Fili opens his mouth to say something, but he cannot speak, the emotions are too much. He grabs his little brother, the one who up until a few weeks ago, had been the worse of sort of brat. Squeezing Kili to him, Fili chokes out his thanks and appreciation to his brother. 

‘Now, don’t start crying, you hen!’ Kili snorts. ‘Thorin will have my head if he thinks I’ve upset you before the biggest day of your life. And….you are going to want to look your best, no red-rimmed, swollen eyes and blotchy face.’ He smiles down at his big brother. 

‘Have I ever told you how much I hate that you’re taller than me.’ Fili sniffs but smiles back. 'And when has Thorin ever punished you for anything, you insufferable prig?' The blonde teases his younger brother. 

Just as they are leaving the king’s chambers to attend the ceremony, Kili quickly ducks back through the door. Fili stands in the hall, straightening his robes and smoothing his hair. He can hear his brother rummaging in a chest of drawers for something. What in Mahal’s name could he be looking for? It is not like he could have forgotten something of his in there. 

Kili smiles down at the beautiful, albeit tiny, item in his hand and jogs back to the hallway. He stuffs the object into his pocket before Fili can see. Flashing his lovely and most innocent smile at his brother, Kili asks. ‘Ready?’ 

‘What was all that about?’ Fili asks as they start walking down the hallway.

‘Oh…just a little something Thorin asked me to bring with me today is all.’ Kili answers nonchalantly, shrugging.


	3. Trust in me and trust in yourself, my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of the coronation and Balin and the members of the some discuss Thorin's decision to keep Fili in the dark about the ceremony. Thorin has a few words for Kili and Fili.

Thousands of dwarves from all around Middle Earth had been returning to the Lonely Mountain in droves. Then when King Thorin had announced a grand celebration for the crowning of the Durin Crown Prince, thousands more came from the other six dwarven clans to witness the coronation, including Lord Dain from the Iron Hills and Lord Korin from the Grey Mountains . 

The massive, grand hall of Thror, partially restored to its former magnificence is splendidly decorated for the coronation of the new crown prince of Erebor. The new smooth golden floor had proven to be quite a slip and fall hazard for unsuspecting dwarves before Bofur and Bifur with the help of Nori and a few other trusted craftsmen from the Iron Hills carved intricate and overlapping designs and runes into the slick surface. The multiple rows of viewing stands, stacked floor to soaring ceiling and carved directly into the very stone of the mountain had been fairly untouched during Smaug’s reign in Erebor. At back of the grand hall is high and wide receiving platform, several flights of stone stairs up from the golden floor, and then the throne dias with its ornate marble floor, rises even higher behind it. Below, at the base of the stairs leading up to the receiving platform is what looks like a canopy draped in light blue and white linens. 

Fili fiddles nervously with the cuff of his one of his sleeves. He is standing in the very same antechamber behind the throne in which Kili had confronted their uncle only weeks earlier, but the blonde prince had never known about his brother’s actions on his behalf. Fili stands with his uncle, King Thorin and his brother, Prince Kili, waiting for their signal. 

Balin and the rest of the members of the company of Thorin Oakenshield who dared to stand by their king in his attempt to reclaim a lost homeland, are already on the platform just below the raised throne dias. They are the honor guard headed by the fearsome Captain of the Guard, Dwalin. Now there is a captain who knows well the concept of loyalty and honor and the sacred duty a captain has to his king and kith. Dwalin is far too experienced and battle-hardened to ever dream of abandoning his king and those that serve under him for some petty slight or to save a pretty face.

‘So…do you think Thorin has told Fili what is to come?’ Dori asks Balin out of the corner of his mouth. 

Balin gives a slight shake of his snowy white head and grimaces. 

‘Law, I hope the lad is up for it.’ Dori mutters under his breath.

Balin gives a slight nod of his head at this whispered comment. 

‘What happens if they are unable to perform the ritual?’ Dori persists. The gray haired dwarf is nothing if not persistent. 

‘Then Kili will be the Crown Prince and Thorin the King. ‘

‘Which leaves Fili as what?’

Cutting his eyes to meet the concerned blue grey eyes of the gray headed dwarf, Balin answers tightly. ‘That leaves Fili as… nothing. No title, no inheritance. No nothing.’

‘Fucking Mahal’s hairy balls.’ Groans Gloin from the other side of his older brother, Oin. The healer is smiling boardly, looking around at the surrounding viewing stands full of dwarrow and dwarrowdam alike, not having heard a word being said around him.

‘The lad will just have to be up for the challenge. Thorin seems to think that the lad will handle the situation just fine.’ 

‘Well, let’s hope the fuck so.’ Nori snipes. 

‘But Kili knows, yeah?’

‘Yeah, let’s hope that lad is up for what he is about to witness.’ 

‘By all the Valar, let’s hope we all are.’ 

A loud horn blows loudly. Seems like Bombur has kept the tuba he found during the Battle of Five Armies. It announces to all and asundry that the ceremony would soon begin, and the members of the company stop whispering amongst themselves. 

Behind the curtain, Thorin turns to his sister sons. ‘I am proud of you both. I love you both very much.’ He gives the brothers one of his rare smiles. He beckons Kili to proceed in front of himself and Fili. As Kili steps through the drapery to loud and boisterous applause, Thorin stays the blonde prince.

He leans down to kiss his nephew tenderly before he says. ‘Trust in me and trust in yourself, my love.’

A wee bit startled, Fili blinks in surprise, but he hasn’t the time to respond as his uncle then gently pushes him forward to follow his dark haired brother. When Fili’s golden hair appears, the applause and cheering of the assembled dwarves increases heartily. 

Smiling at the back of the blonde head, Thorin sends a quick prayer to Aule that this day will all work out as he has planned. Then the King Under the Mountain brushes past the curtain to truly thunderous applause.


	4. No, no, noooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili watches with joy as Thorin acknowledges the huge dwarven crowds assembled for the coronation. During Balin's speech, Fili notices the linen draped canopy at the base of the platform's stairs. He loses focus on what is being said as he tries to work out what purpose the thing could have. His attention only comes back to the ceremony when he realizes he had not misheard when Balin calls, Kili, the new Crown Prince of Erebor to step forward. He cannot help but feel utterly betrayed and hurt beyond even the pain from Azog's blade when he thinks Thorin has been lying to him and has set him up for a public humiliation.

Balin looks back and smiles as he sees, first Kili, then Fili as the lads stride purposefully out onto the throne dias to stand at attention on either side of the stone throne of Thorin I. The clapping, boot stomping, and loud shouts from the assembled hordes of dwarves had increased in volume with the appearance of their king, the mighty Thorin Oakenshield, the true and rightful King Under the Mountain.

Thorin dips his head to acknowledge the thrumming crowd, lined stacked floor to ceiling in the reviewing stands along the great hall. He turns to bow to the members of the company/honor guard on the wide platform slightly below him, and then, he bows to the important members of other six dwarven clans in the section closest to the throne dias. 

Fili’s eyes sweep the scene below him. He Is SO proud of his uncle and SO happy to see that Thorin is finally able to enjoy this unfettered display of adulation and admiration from all the dwarves of Middle Earth within the very halls of Erebor itself and not having to make do in some makeshift hall within the Blue Mountains. Fili feels his heart swell with pride and love for his uncle, the dwarf he had always admired, looked up to, tried to emulate in every way, and from which he had tried so hard to garner approval. 

Closing his eyes, Fili draws in a deep breath. He opens his blue eyes to gaze up to at the soaring and vaulted ceiling, and while he releases his breath, he sends a sincere prayer of thanks to Aule as it seems all his and Thorin’s dreams have finally come true. Erebor and the Lonely Mountain had been won back from Smaug the Terrible, successfully defended from an unexpected and equally terrible onslaught from armies of orcs, with all three sons of Durin miraculously surviving. Now, in addition to those feelings of gratitude, the blonde prince feels his heart beat faster with true love and devotion for Thorin. Just plain Thorin, not because the dwarf is his king or even his uncle, but because he is his lover, his partner, his One. Fili feels warm pleasure spread through his body in the assurity that Thorin feels the same towards him. 

Fili cannot help the small smile that crosses his face as he watches Thorin turn from the crowd as the king sweeps back to seat himself on the throne. With his back to the crowd, Thorin returns the small lift of his lips and the crinkle of his eyes when he looks at the blonde. He treats Fili with a quick wink before he schools his features back to their normal stoic and majestic look. He signals with his right hand, the hand on which he wears the Durin signet ring, the only piece of jewelry on his person, aside from his raven crown, to his whitehaired advisor, Balin, to begin the ceremony. 

‘Hale Dwarrow and Dwarrowdams! We come together as the folk of Durin to celebrate and crown our new Crown Prince!’ Balin continues on for several minutes reciting the traditional words and blessings, according to the established protocol for a dwarven crown prince coronation. 

Fili’s mind wanders a little during Balin’s speech as he eyes wander for the umpteenth time to the blue and white draped canopy at the foot of the platform on the golden floor. What in Mahal’s name is that about he wonders? He cannot think of ever seeing something like that in any of the texts that Ori had recently found in Erebor’s library of crown prince coronations from of long ago, but for some reason, he can seem to vaguely recall having seen a beautiful colored pencil rendition of some kind of dwarven ceremony where something very similar appeared. He just cannot bring it to mind immediately. 

Racking his brain, the blonde pursues his lips in thought in hopes of remembering the circumstances of when he had viewed the drawing. Fili mulls it over, trying to bring forth the hazy memory. Damn it all and back, but he cannot quite grasp the image in his mind’s eye. Oin had told him that his brain is still recovering from the terribly high fevers he suffered after the battle and from the months long coma in which he had lain, and that his brain may seem a little foggy for months yet. Lovely, Fili thinks a bit peeved. 

He is so lost in thought that he had missed his cue or had he just misheard Balin? It sounded as if Balin had said Kili instead of Fili when he called for the new Crown Prince of Erebor to step forward. That’s not right. Mahal’s flaming beard, but was his hearing affected, too? 

The small blonde looks to Balin for a split second, then his brother, Kili, DOES step forward and kneels before Thorin and the throne. He watches dumbfounded as King Thorin stands and proclaims loudly for all to hear, ‘Crown Prince Kili.” His uncle places a thinner, more delicate crown atop Kili’s dark head. 

All the air is sucked out of Fili’s lungs and his sight narrows to a pinprick. It feels exactly as when Azog had held him aloft over Ravenhill. The exact same white hot burning pain, sharp and soul deep penetrates Fili to his core. No, no, nooooo. 

Had Thorin only been lying to him these last few weeks? Completely lying about his feelings towards Fili? Saying words of undying love to the blonde and just going through the motions so that Fili could be set up for a public and utterly total humiliation? 

Fili wobbles a bit as he stands next to the throne, watching with horror as the surreal scene unfolds, wondering how Thorin could do this to him? 


	5. I cannot rule nor live without him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the good stuff. Fluffy, feely stuff (ha, no pun intended, but enjoy it nonetheless.) No smut....yet.

Staring at the back of his beloved’s dark head with his heavy raven crown circling his head, next to his brother’s not quite as dark head with its thinner crown,the pair face the vast array of confused dwarves clapping politely at the unexpected turn of events, Fili ponders the future. He is what exactly? Heir? No, apparently not. Prince? Perhaps. Uncertain of just what is happening? Clearly. 

Squeezing his eyes closed the shut off the prickle of tears, Fili slowly lets out the breath he had not consciously known he had been holding. He breathes deeply through his nose for a moment remembering that Thorin had instructed the blonde only minutes earlier to trust him and to trust in himself. 

During the first days of their newly found relationship, one much beyond that of uncle and nephew or king and heir, Fili had sworn to Thorin not let his many feelings of self-doubt and insecurity cloud his thoughts and actions in the future. And here he was already doing it again. No, Fili knows Thorin loves him. He FEELS that in his very bones. Thorin would not set up some elaborate plan to publicly humiliate him. Not on purpose, anyway, Fili supposes. He decides he will calmly wait to see what Thorin will do next. 

When he raises his head and eyes to look out over the crowd of dwarves in the stands, he can see the confusion written plainly in their perplexed faces and can see them whisper back and forth to the dwarves around them. They clap hesitantly looking from their dark haired king and crown prince, standing shoulder to shoulder, as the pair are almost the exact same height, in front of the throne, back to the small blonde standing just to the right of it. So, Fili muses, these good dwarves gathered here today are as befuddled as I am. 

It is Balin who breaks the tension filling the great hall.

‘Dwarrow and Dwarrowdam alike, now that you have seen our prince, Kili, crowned, let us get down to the next part of our ceremony.’ 

More polite applause and now louder murmuring within the assembled crowd. Finally, a voice, a female voice rings out, clear and unfaltering. 

‘What of Prince Fili? What has he done to be passed over as crown prince?’ 

A chorus of questioning ‘ayes’ answer that one, lone voice. 

‘Did he not fight to reclaim the Lonely Mountain? Why is he not to be our next king? ’ A gruff, male voice barks. 

Fili cannot see Thorin’s nor Kili’s face, but he does see Thorin turn his head slightly towards his brother and say something, too quietly for Fili to hear. He sees Kili’s give a quick nod of his head and move his right hand to slip inside his light blue robe to pat a small pocket on the front of his tunic. Clasping Kili’s shoulder, Thorin’s eyes move to lock onto Fili’s. 

Answering the crowd’s shouted questions, but with his head turned to speak directly to the blonde, Thorin says in his deep baritone, his commanding voice immediately quiets the crowd. 

‘Aye- what could Prince Fili have done to NOT be crowned as Erebor’s next king today, you ask?’ 

Moving from Kili’s side to stand in front of Fili, Thorin continues with a tiny smile playing at his lips. ‘I will tell you plainly. He has stolen something, and I cannot, in good conscience, let that pass unnoticed.’

Fili’s eyes pinch in pain, but otherwise his face remains impassive. He knows not to what Thorin is referring, but the expression in the king’s eyes do not match his accusing words nor solemn tone. 

A stunned hush lays heavy over the grand hall of Thror for several long, thudding heartbeats as Fili stares unwaveringly into his king’s eyes with his chin lifted; then, Thorin’s handsome face breaks into a board, warm smile.

‘This beautiful, honorable lad who is loyal beyond measure has stolen my heart… has worked his way into my very soul and being.’ Thorin steps closer and takes Fili’s face in his calloused, warm hands. ‘ I cherish him. I cannot rule…nor live without him. He is my treasure, my love, my One. ‘

Fili tries to blink away the tears forming in his eyes. Thorin does not even try. Tears pool in his eyes and spill over. The powerful King Under the Mountain’s deep voice breaks as he continues. ‘I spent years trying to deny my yearnings for this lad who never, not once, wavered in his steadfastness to me nor our people. And I almost lost him before I could tell him just how much I love him, how very much he means to me.’ 

Fili’s own tears overflow and run down his face, just as Thorin’s are, but he cares not. All that matters is Thorin, and he reaches to twine his arms round his lover’s, his one’s thick and muscled torso. Thorin bumps his forehead against Fili’s. ‘I love you, lad. Would you do me a great honor today? Would you marry me this day?’


	6. Wedding beads and braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dain officiates over the wedding ceremony. All is going swimmingly until Dain asks for the wedding beads and braids, and Fili realizes with a sick feeling that he has no bead for Thorin.

The lump in Fili’s throat is much too large for him to get any words out so he just nods his head, staring straight into Thorin’s blue eyes. 

‘Is that a yes then, lad?’ Thorin asks, loud enough for all to hear.

‘Aye!’ Fili manages to croak out. 

A deafening roar rocks the grand hall of Thror. Thorin smiles and presses his lips to Fili’s forehead. The king gestures for Dain, lord of the Iron Hills and the members of the company to get into position. All of these dwarves had known what Thorin’s plan was so they move quickly and efficiently. 

Fili is dumbfounded to see Dain vault onto the platform. Ironfoot has his regal,formal robes on. Since Thorin is the one to be married, he cannot rightly officiate his own wedding, so Dain as the next highest ranking dwarven clan member. With the help of Balin, he will perform the ceremony in his king’s stead.

Dain winks, a bit too lewdly for Thorin’s taste at Fili and clasps Thorin on his shoulder before he moves to stand in the middle of the wide platform. Kili grabs his befuddled brother’s arm and drags him to one side while Dwalin strides to stand beside Thorin on the other side of Dain and Balin. 

Dori, and Bofur move next to Kili and Fili. While Oin and Gloin walk to stand next to Dwalin. The younger siblings, Nori, Ori, and Bombur along with Bifur descend the stairs to ready the bridal canopy for after the words of the wedding ceremony are spoken aloud for all and sundry to hear. 

Fili blinks. He is frankly staggered. How in all of Middle Earth had they kept this secret from him? Kili especially? His younger brother cannot keep a secret for anything. Well, perhaps Kili has gained the sense of discretion along with his new found maturity?

Dain’s deep voice begins the ceremony and puts all thoughts out of Fili’s mind of the how the company had managed to keep the wedding secret to joyous realization that this is really happening. To him! 

‘Who comes before Mahal and the dwarrow of Middle Earth this day to pledge their fidelity, their souls, and their scared honor to each other?’ Dain’s voice booms out. 

‘Thorin the Second, son of Thrain, The King Under the Mountain.’ Dwalin answers in a loud rumble, and Thorin steps confindently forward. 

‘And Fili, son of Dis, The Sun King Of the Lonely Mountain.’ Kili calls out, right on cue. It had been his idea to give Fili the title of Sun King Of the Lonely the Mountain. He is quite proud of it, actually. He has to give Fili a push so that the blonde stumbles a bit. Thorin catches Fili’s hands in his and steadies the young dwarf. Thorin notices that Fili’s hands are shaking slightly. 

‘Easy, lad. All will be well.’ He whispers.

Fili looks straight into Thorin’s eyes and his hands still. Also, his knees stop literally knocking together, too. He can do this the blonde thinks and breathes deeply through his nose. He loves Thorin and Thorin loves him. Now every dwarrow and dwarrowdam alike will know and witness their love. 

Dain and Balin had been watching the soft exchange between the two before them. Balin sees that the young dwarf seems to gain strength and confidence from his elder bridegroom. He nods to Dain to continue. 

‘Thorin and Fili kneel before the throne of Thror and Mahal himself, facing one another.’ Once the pair is kneeling , hands clasped, Dain begins. ‘Will you Thorin, son of Thrain, pledge yourself ,body, mind, and soul to this dwarrow, Fili, son of Dis, before you? To keep him in health and sickness, riches and rags? To forsake all others for him alone? Will you pledge your heart, your loyalty, and your sacred honor willingly and without restraint to Fili?’ 

‘I will, whole heartedly.’ Thorin replies loudly. 

Dain repeats the same incantation to Fili where Fili answers with a firm, ‘I will.’ 

‘Now for the wedding beads and braids.’ Dain booms out and Fili feels his heart drop into his gut. He has no bead for Thorin.


	7. Public consummation!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has a bead for Fili to braid into Thorin's hair. Dwalin shows off his showmanship as does Kili with the bead presentation. Dain loudly announces another surprise for Fili with a bit of his own showmanship thrown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give credit where credit is due- I asked another author on this site, Theladyaranel, for suggestions for female dwarf names for the third installment of this series. She gave me some very good suggestions. I used one name here for Thror's wife's name, Feyla, and I love another name, Belgari, who I will introduce later in this fic, but we will see much more of her in the next story in this series.

With his left hand, the hand on the opposite side of grand hall so only his uncle, Dain, and Balin could see, Fili frantically signals to Thorin that he has no bead. (No bead, no bead.)

‘There is a bead for you to give to me, my love. Your brother has it.’ Thorin whispers softly. Kili pats his tunic pocket smugly. 

Fili does not answer, but his eyebrows shoot up. (Truthfully?) He signs. Fili cannot help, but be amazed at the fact that his reckless, rather thoughtless, little brother would have kept up with something so small as a bead. 

Thorin gives a quick nod of his head as Dwalin steps forward, making a show of presenting the bead Thorin has for Fili. Dwalin’s deep voice rumbles across the hall. 

‘This is the bead that the Lady Dis crafted for her husband, Fethrin. As that good, loyal, and honorable dwarrow lay dying in our arms in Ered Luin, he gave it to Thorin, saying with his last breath that Thorin would need it one day. To give to Fili. For his wedding.’ 

Pausing for dramatic effect, Dwalin continues, slowly, drawing the words out. ‘He said those very words, FOR HIS WEDDING. And some of you knew Fethrin, you know he and his mother both had the sight….’ Another dramatic pause and Dwalin can see the dwarves from the Blue Mountains nod vigorously in agreement with his assertion. ‘That they were fae and could SEE events that were yet to be.’ 

Looking around to peer intensely into the faces of the assembled dwarves, and rather pleased with himself at their rapt attention, Dwalin finally continues. ‘At the time, it had not occurred to either myself nor to the King Under the Mountain, the magnitude of what Fethrin’s last words meant. I firmly believe he knew…he KNEW, although Fili was but just a dwarfling at the time, he KNEW that Thorin would need this very bead to give to Fili one day…at THEIR wedding.’ A loud cheer echoes through Thror’s hall in response to Dwalin’s words. 

With a flourish, the Captain of the King’s Guard hands Fethrin’s bead to his king. Thorin smiles fondly at his friend. Who knew Dwalin was such a showman he wonders? He carefully takes the wedding bead that his sister Dis had crafted for her beloved One, Fethrin, her husband, from Dwalin’s outstretched paw. 

‘With this bead, I will place my wedding braid into your hair if you will allow me?’ 

Fili swallows the large lump in his throat and manages to choke out. ‘I will.’ 

Thorin makes quick and efficient work of putting the complicated braid into Fili’s thick, blonde hair. He kisses Fili softly before he slips the bead onto the end of the braid to secure it in place. Another loud cheer rocks the stone hall. 

Momentarily Fili is at a lost. It is his turn to present a bead and braid it into Thorin’s dark hair, but his brother, not to be outdone by the likes of Mister Dwalin, steps up to loudly recount the history of the bead that he is carrying for Fili to give to Thorin. The young, dark haired dwarf holds the tiny bead aloft and begins. 

‘And my good dwarrow and dwarrowdams, this is the bead that Thror fashioned for his beautiful bride, Feyla. She wore it from the time of their wedding, a wedding that was performed in this very hall to the day when she was returned to stone. Thror had secured it away for the day that his baby granddaughter, Dis, would be able to use it, but alas, the worst calamity of our age befell Erebor, the worm Sm…. ‘ Before Kili could finish saying the name, the dwarves booed and hissed their disapproval of that greedy and foul beast, Smaug and did not let his sound of his foul name be spoken aloud within Erebor again. Chuckling, Kili continues. 

‘This bead lay in a chest within Thror’s chamber until the day Erebor was liberated from the worm.' A loud cheer. 'Our Sun King, Fili the Golden, will use it to hold his braid secure in his beloved’s, his One, our King Under the Mountain’s raven hair!’ The dwarves reward Kili with thunderous applause for his excellent presentation as the dark haired crown prince offers the mithril and sapphire bead to his brother. 

Gulping down his uncertainty, Fili plucks it from Kili’s hand. He repeats the same question that Thorin had posed to him just minutes prior. ‘With this bead, I will place my wedding braid into your hair and my heart into your care forever more... if you will allow me?’

Pleased with the ad-lib addition to the traditional question, Thorin smiles broadly and answers clearly. ‘I will.’ 

Once quick and nimble fingers fumble slightly as Fili carefully braids a far more simple braid into Thorin’s hair. The blonde is still recovering from his months long coma, and his motor skills are still not what they used to be. Oin had assured the young dwarf that with time and practice, those fine motor skills will return. He kisses the end of Thorin’s braid before he slips Feyla's beautiful bead over the ends of Thorin’s braided strands of hair. 

Unexpectedly, a hush falls over the hall. Dain steps forward to clasp both Thorin’s and Fili’s shoulders. His loud voice booms out. 

‘Now that we have heard the vows, have had the beads exchanged and have had the braids done, let’s get to the public consummation.’ Feeling the wobble in Fili’s stance at this pronouncement, Dain grips the blonde dwarf a little more tightly to the keep the lad from falling out. 

‘Let us see the King Under the Mountain lay claim to our Sun King!’ Really Dain just could not help himself with this bit of showmanship. He was not about to let Dwalin nor Kili outshine the Lord of the Iron Hills! If he had not been holding Fili’s arm, he is sure the lad would have collapsed outright. Kili quietly steps to stand closer to his brother just in case. 

‘PUBLIC consummation?!?’ Fili hisses out of the side his mouth. 

‘You’ll do fine, lad.’ Thorin says, patting his husband's hand. ‘You’ll see.’

‘Mahal, we’ll ALL see.’ Kili gripes under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are unfamiliar with the term 'to fall out'. It is a term common in the African American community in the US South, where folks literally fall to the ground in times of extreme stress. Several years ago, when I first moved to Georgia and started practicing, I had been confused when I saw a two nurses roll a chair behind a middle aged woman just before I gave her some bad news about her son who had suffered a severe head injury. Well, as the mother swayed and then began to collapse or 'fall out', one nurse grabbed her arm and the other pushed the chair underneath her. I was a bit nonplussed as I was like what the hell is going on here?, but the nurses assured me that it was rather common. Happily her son did recover, but it was my initiation to the term falling out.


	8. Give it to me. I can take it, my lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret kinks of the royal revealed. The undressing begins.

Thorin takes Fili’s hand and begins to lead him down the stairs to the white and pale blue linen draped canopy. Nori, Ori, Bombur, and Bifur sweep aside the linen curtains to reveal a large bed. They also make a show of tying back the curtains to the four posts so that the entire hall will have a good view of the plush mattress with its crisp, white bed clothes and a few Durin blue pillows. A couple of furs are thrown in for good measure. 

Fili clasps Thorin’s hand in a death grip as the pair descends the steps. He will have to make love to his uncle, no scratch that, his husband in full view of…well, everyone? From the dwarves he has never set eyes on before in the stands to his closest friends, such as Ori and Bombur to his husband’s closest and most trusted friends, Balin and Dwalin to Dain and even his own brother! Mahal and his hammer, Fili can only thank all the Valar that his mother had not yet completed her journey to Erebor!

Dis had suffered a fall from her pony close to Rivendell, and Lord Elrod had graciously offered her such excellent accommodations in his homely home that she had stayed on there to fully recuperate. Small favor there he supposes. There would be no way in this good Middle Earth he could fuck ANYONE much less his mother’s brother in her presence! Nope, not a chance. 

Fili refuses to make eye contact with another, friend or stranger alike, but Thorin smiles and nods at various dwarves as the newlyweds make their way down the stairs. Fiii can hear the cats- calls and murmurs of encouragement, but he abjectly refuses to acknowledge any of them. He even ignores Nori, Ori, Bombur, and Bifur’s soft words of congratulations. The four smile and turn so that their backs are to their respective posts, facing away from the bed, to stand guard for the royal couple. 

‘Mahal’s flaming ball hairs.’ Mutters Fili under his breath. Head bent, he begins to shuck off his mantle, but Thorin stays him. 

‘Allow me.’ 

Fili raises his eyes to meet his husband’s and the newly minted Sun King sees such tender love mixed with outright possessive desire swirling there, that he forgets about everything and everyone else except Thorin. Fili nods and drops his hands from his own clothing.

Feral, it is the only word Fili can think that would accurately describe the smile and look that crosses Thorin’s face. It is not the act of lovemaking that is stoking the flames of a well-hidden kink within the dark haired dwarf king. It is not that Fili and Thorin have not made love before, far from it. Over the past month, the two have certainly made up for all the lost decades of lonely pining for the other without realizing the other felt the same way. But to make love with an audience watching is something Fili had never thought of before. Well, apparently, his kinky old goat of an uncle, now his husband, very much has! It is the fact that it is to be done in front of the almost the entirety of the dwarven race that is taking the King Under the Mountain to new heights of passion. 

‘Who knew you were such a horny old git?’ Fili asks, teasingly and softly as Thorin’s hands push his lovely dark blue, fur lined mantle off his shoulders. 

Thorin shrugs. ‘Who knew Dwalin and Dain were such show-offs? Had always known that about your brother, but those two…’ 

Fili decides if Thorin gets to indulge in a secret kink, then perhaps he can unleash his own secret kink. He rises onto his tip toes as if to kiss Thorin, but he stops with his lips a hair’s breath away from his husband’s. 

‘Are you going to lay me down finally claim me hard, ride me rough? Thoroughly shatter me? Or will you continue to treat me as if I were made of glass?’ The blonde whispers, his lips brush Thorin’s with a few of the syllables. 

Thorin’s hand freeze and his blue eyes go even darker with lust, and he yanks on Fili’s mantle as it had not cleared the blonde’s arms, effectively trapping them against Fili’s body and pulls the blonde tightly against his own. 

‘As you wish my golden king. It does not take much to shatter glass after all. ’ Thorin’s kiss after these words is rough and possessive. Fili lets his husband’s tongue plunder his mouth. 

‘Give it to me. I can take it, my lord.’ He whispers when Thorin finally let them both up for air, but Fili cannot move much but to rub his entire, lean body against Thorin’s heavily muscled one. 

Breath hitching, left eye twitching, Thorin pulls his husband’s mantle free, tugs the other ceremonial robe off the blonde’s frame, and then brings his hands to the collar of Fili’s tunic. His strong, large hands firmly grasp either side of the rich material at Fili's neck and yank downwards. The tunic tears cleanly in two. Thorin pulls it off and discards both pieces on the ground. They flutter to the floor as Fili’s heart flutters wildly. He wonders briefly if perhaps he has bitten off more than he can chew. 

No matter for Thorin is kissing him again and running his warm hands all over his chest, his torso, his back, pushing him backwards until his the back of his thighs bump the bed. Gods, but Thorin’s hands feel so good on his body. So right. Fili wonders if Thorin will literally rip his trousers off, too. Mahal, he hopes so!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok- I had to stop. Sorry. Next update will be up shortly.


	9. Gotta have it....please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori is not happy with the fact that Thorin is literally tearing Fili's clothes apart, the clothes that Dori nearly killed himself to make for the ceremony, thank you very much. Kili is a little worried Thorin will literally tear his brother apart. Fili's not; he goads Thorin on with his shameless begging.

Still driving his tongue deep into Fili’s mouth, Thorin lifts the blonde off his feet and lays him down, none to gently, on the mattress. Manhandling the younger dwarf into the position that suits him, Thorin breaks the searing kiss to take in the sight of his young husband beneath him, cheeks flushed pink, mouth already swollen and red from the rough kisses, and Fili’s blue eyes blink up blurrily at him. 

‘Don’t stop, Thorin. Please…I need you…’

Hearing those words, said in such a wanton, breathy tone, is all the dark haired dwarven king needs to have the last of his tightly reined-in self restraint snap completely. 

‘No worries, lad, you needy little thing…I’ll give you all you can handle and more.’ And with that, Thorin yanks off Fili’s boots and tears the laces of Fili breeches open, Then, he thinks fuck it, and he continues to tear the trousers along the in-seam, revealing the thin, linen small clothes beneath. Fili writhes beneath him, panting in anticipation. 

Back on the platform, Dori grouses, mostly to himself. ‘Is he going to shred all the lad’s clothing? Really, how much more time would it take to simply REMOVE them? Honestly…royals!’ 

‘Kings will do what they will.’ Bofur reminds Dori, unhelpfully. ‘Just enjoy the show.’

‘I’d enjoy it a lot more if my handy work was not literally being torn apart in front of my eyes!’ 

‘Let’s hope Thorin doesn’t literally tear Fili apart.’ Kili worries, shifting from foot to foot. On the one hand, he is aroused beyond measure, but on the other he is concerned for this brother’s safety. Kili has never seen his uncle in such a state, not even in the height of his gold sickness. 

‘Your brother can take all Thorin has to give, I’ll wager.’ Dwalin drawls. 

‘Oh Mahal, have you and Nori been betting AGAIN?!’ Snaps Balin. 

Cutting his eyes to his brother, Dwalin answers laconically. ‘Maybe.’ 

The sound of the linen small clothes being ripped apart causes the whispered conversation on the platform above to cease immediately. 

Fili lies completely nude under his husband. Thorin has pulled the blonde’s arms high above his head and has pinned them to the bed. He works a knee between Fili’s legs to push the lad’s thighs apart until they are spread as far as they can go. Satisfied with the lad’s position, Thorin bends his head to lick a stripe up Fili’s neck and then nips and kisses along the blonde jawline. 

‘Thorin….fuck me, please!’ Fili cries out. 

Dropping his full weight onto Fili, Thorin snarls in a feral, animal-like tone. ‘I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready.’ 

All Fili can do is writhe beneath the much heavier weight of his lover, his husband, but he has one thing he can do. Panting little huffy breathes directly into Thorin’s ear, he begs shamelessly now, knowing full well the effect it will have on his lover. 

‘Give it to me, please…Mahal! Please, Thorin…gotta have it…gotta feel you inside me.’ 

Rearing up on his knees, the King Under the Mountain makes quick work of removing his own clothing. Perhaps the tunic was torn a bit and the laces of the trousers ripped in his haste, but what of it, really? Only Dori seems to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently, I can only write a bit of this at a time. My apologies.


	10. In good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Fili get it on. Thorin finishes, but he leaves Fili unsatisfied. Nonplussed, Fili asks Thorin why and Thorin drops his third and final surprise onto his young husband. Fili is concerned. Very concerned.

‘Oh for Mahal’s sake! His own clothing as well?!’ Dori huffs under his breath in irritation. Blowing his cheeks out, the gray haired dwarf rolls his eyes towards the stone ceiling. None of the other dwarves of the company on the platform pay him any mind as they watch in stunned silence at the sight of the mighty and majestic Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Bloody Damn Mountain, in such a state of frenzied passion. The king has ripped his new husband’s clothing from his lithe frame with it's lighted furred blonde body hair, and now, Thorin has proceeded to basically rip his own clothing off? They could care less about the damn clothes. 

Back on the four poster bed, Fili remains frozen, watching with heated desire mixed along with a good dose of panic-stricken fascination at Thorin’s hasty disrobing. Oh, he may just have unleashed a beast he is not up for taming the small blonde thinks. Thorin just may fuck him THROUGH the mattress at this rate. 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself a bit, Thorin notices that Fili has stilled completely with his blue eyes wide watching him while not making the slightest movement nor a single sound, not dissimilar to a hare trying to escape the notice of an approaching wolf by freezing in place. Hmmmm, Thorin snickers to himself, his young husband just may be regretting those naughty words he had taunted his elder with. 

No matter, Thorin feels the blood and lust swirl in his lions. He plans to roughly nail Fili to the bed, and the king tells him so. 

‘Lad.’ A deep rumbling sound from the depths of his chest. ‘Lad, pull your knees open wide for me.’ Thorin waits a heartbeat before he sees Fili comply with the command. The king cannot help the wolfish grin as it spreads across his face at the sight of his blonde husband flat on his back with his hands grasping behind his knees and his semi-erect sword and stones nestled in his blonde pubic curls.

‘You are in for a thorough plundering today ,lad.’ Thorin smirks, and he shoves a firm pillow under Fili’s pert bottom to give himself better access to the blonde’s hole. 

‘I want to feel you, Thorin. Every inch.’

‘You’ll get it, by Mahal, you’ll get it!’ 

Pushing Fili’s hands out of the way with his own, Thorin roughly surges forward to splay Fili’s legs even further apart. Using just his hips, the king rubs his enormous erection against his young husband’s cock and sac and prods at the young dwarf’s entrance. 

‘Aule! Will he take him without slick?!’ Bofur exclaims, truly worried now. Oin perks up when he hears the miner’s question. Oin is aghast. He has seen what can happen when males do not prepare themselves with some sort of lubrication prior to penetration. It is not a pretty sight, the old healer thinks sadly.

‘No, no, Nori has the traditional oil. Ah- see there. He has poured some onto Thorin’s right hand.’ Dori supplies helpfully. 

‘Thank Mahal!’ Bofur and Oin both breathe out in relief.

Now that his right hand and fingers are coated with the thick oil that has a somewhat light scent of pine and the outdoors to it, Thorin coats his aching erection with the oil and then shoves his middle finger deep into Fili’s bewitching and twitching hole. 

‘Nngh… ‘

‘Hmmm- not much to say now, huh?’ Thorin teases, spreading the rich oil around the outside and inside of Fili’s entrance and probing more deeply for the blonde’s small bump inside his channel. ‘Let’s see what you’ll say when I find…’

‘AHHHHHH!’ 

‘Found it.’ Thorin says smugly. Pulling his finger back, the dark haired dwarven king lines up his cock. ‘You wanted it rough, lad. Here is comes.’ 

Pushing the backs of Fili’s knees apart and back, Thorin nudges his cockhead past the tight ring of muscle by flexing his hips. 

‘Ahhhh…oh lad, oh lad….’ Searing, damp heat clamps round his throbbing cock as Thorin seats himself fully with one slow push. 

Fili’s moans match those of his husband in pitch and intensity. Thorin sets a steady, but achingly slow rhythm. Finally Fili cannot take it any longer. He breaks down and begs like a cheap whore.

‘Faster…Mahal, faster, harder! Make me come, Thorin, please!’ The last word raises in a fevered pitch and ends as a wail when Thorin complies with the directive of faster and harder and begins to pound into Fili. 

When his husband makes no move to get to the ‘make me come’ part, Fili decides to take matters into his own hand, but Thorin smacks one hand away and then the other. Bending the blonde basically in half, the King Under the Mountain pushes Fili’s legs back until he can pin the lad’s hands to the mattress under the boy’s own kneecaps. Thorin pumps himself in and out of Fili’s hole with wild abandon. 

‘Damn, Thorin just may tear your brother in half if he keeps this up for much longer.’ Dwalin worries, glancing over at Kili’s horrified face. Kili cannot answer but to shrug weakly. 

‘Here I go.' Thorin grunts in warning and then groans loudly throughout his release. 

‘Aye, give it to me… all of it.’ Fili murmurs. He can feel his husband’s spurts deep within him. Fili loves that feeling of hot wetness when it floods his insides. He loves Thorin’s face. How his eyes squeeze closed and his jaw tightens with tension right before he comes, and then the open mouthed, eyes closed, relaxed look that washes over Thorin’s handsome face as he sinks into his climax. And Fili gives that to Thorin! Fili relishes that power of being capable of taking all the tension from his king’s, his uncle’s, his HUSBAND’s face and body. He, and only he, can give Thorin that feeling of melting into superub, blissful peace. 

Thorin flexes his hips to feel the squishy slide of seed around his softening erection as it still remains within Fili’s heat, but he makes no move to bring Fili to his peak. 

‘Thorin…?’ Fili finally asks. The blonde hates to whine, but even he had to admit his tone sounded whiney to his own ears. Damn it all, first Thorin had him begging and now he has him whining! 

‘In good time, lad. ‘ Thorin heaves a big sigh, and his flaccid cock slips from Fili’s hole. Fili hisses at the loss and wriggles his hips so that his erection bobs against his flat stomach. He is hopeful that Thorin will take the hint.

‘Thorin…Mahal, do SOMETHING!’ He begs.

‘In good time, Fili.’ Thorin repeats. The King Under the Mountain collapses onto his front on the bed next to Fili. He rests his head on his arms and turns his head to look into his husband’s blue eyes. ‘Now, you get to fuck me.’

‘Pardon?’ Fili asks from his still supine position. He props himself up on his elbow. Obviously he had misheard his husband, or his husband misspoke. 

‘Now. You. Fuck. Me.’ Thorin says slowly and loudly, emphasizing each word. 

‘Uh…I’ve not done that before. Being on top, I mean.’ Fili whispers under his breath. He is loath to say that aloud in front the audience surrounding them on all sides. Only a month earlier, he had been temporarily embarrassed to admit to Thorin that his uncle had been his first in any kind of sexual penetration. 

‘Well, lad, I have never bottomed before so we shall learn together.’ Thorin says sleepily, totally unconcerned. His eyelids fluttering closed. 

‘Oh Mahal, help me.’ Fili mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proof read this at all. I apologize for any typos, misspelling, etc. I will correct them tomorrow.


	11. Now, on your hands and knees, Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is lost for a moment, but Nori helps him channel his inner king.

After casting a fearful eye up to the nine dwarves standing on the platform above him, Fili finds a myriad of different facial expressions gazing back at him. His own brother looks rather green and more than a little sick. Lovely, the blonde thinks. No help there. Dwalin is as impassive as ever. Maybe there is a look of relief in his gray eyes? Balin, Gloin, and Oin look bored. Dori is scowling and tut-tutting about something. No surprise really. Dori is always tut-tutting about something. Bofur is grinning from eye to eye. Totally unhelpful. And Dain? Dain fucking winks at him, again. Even more lovely Fili thinks sourly and turns to look imploringly to the backs of the dwarves standing guard at the four posts of the bed. 

A little throat clearing is needed to get any of the four’s attention. Bifur and Bombur steadfastly refuse to turn round. Nice. Ori peeks over his shoulder but blushes so fiercely, Fili actually finds himself feeling sorry for the thin scribe. 

Nori, Mahal bless Nori AND his line henceforth! It is Nori who turns to smirks at the young king.

‘What is it you require, my lord? A little oil to prepare yourself to claim your consort?’ 

With those words, Thorin, The King Under the Mountain, snorts fully awake and glares at Nori. ‘I am no damn consort! I am King Under the Damn Mountain!’ He grumbles. 

‘Not right now. You are here as a consort for Fili the Golden to lay claim to so that he may ascend to the title of Sun King of the Lonely Mountain.’ Nori supplies smoothly. 

Fili pales and gulps. So that is the catch? If he is not able to….perform, then he will only be Thorin’s consort? Not a king nor a crown prince? He needs to demonstrate his dominance over Thorin so that he too may hold the title of King? To have equal standing formally with Thorin, bound forever within the laws of the seven dwarven clans? Well, fuck me to Ered Luin and back, Fili grouses to himself. 

Snatching the vial of oil from Nori’s hand, Fili glares daggers at Thorin. 

‘You did not think to tell me this BEFORE now, Thorin? Really? Could we have not had a dry run before we have to do this for the first fucking time in front of every damn dwarrow in Middle Earth?’

Nori smiles at Fili’s cheek. The lad is really coming his own the dwarf with the checkered past thinks.

‘Give it to him good, my lord.’ Nori whispers when Fili tosses the vial back to him. 

‘I PLAN to.’ Fili growls as he shoves Thorin’s legs far apart. He drapes himself over his husband’s prone body and grinds his erection into Thorin’s cleft. 

Thorin for his part is too stunned to say anything for a moment. ‘Use the damn oil! We certainly do not need to do a ‘dry run’ now, lad!’ 

‘One. Be quiet.’ Fili snaps and rears back to sit on his heels. ‘Two, do not refer to me as a lad. I am the Sun King.’ He knows full well that he is not strong enough to hold up Thorin’s robust thighs if he were to try to take Thorin face up so face down the King Under the Mountain will have to remain. 

Fili prods Thorin’s dusky pucker none to gently with his oil coated finger. When Thorin yelps in surprise, he lifts his hips. Quick as a cat; it is Nori who pushes two pillows under Thorin’s hip bones to give Fili better access to his lover's backside.

Nori says fairly loudly and rather boldly. ‘There, your consort is now in the proper position to be fucked into next week, your highness.’ A few startled comments fly between the assembled dwarves, especially within the ranks of the six other dwarven clan leaders and their entourages. 

‘I swear on my mother’s grave, Nori, you will rue the cheek you have displayed this day.’ Thorin threatens darkly. 

‘I said, be quiet!’ Fili thunders and smacks Thorin’s arse cheek with a resounding slap. Any and all of the few muffled conversations that had been going on in the viewing stands ceases immediately. ‘Now, on your hands and knees, Thorin.’ 

Just his name, no title. He is simply Thorin here and now. A consort for his king’s pleasure. 

For his part, Thorin is on the one hand, shocked, and then on the other, aroused by this new side of Fili and their role reversal. He pushes up on his hands and raises up on his knees, angling his hips up to present his hairy arse to Fili, the Golden, the soon to be Sun King of the Lonely Mountain


	12. I love you, too, my little Sun King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili finishes.

Both Kili’s and Dwalin’s jaws almost unhinge as their mandibles fall open at the sight of their fearless leader, their hero, their king,Thorin Fucking Oakenshield, arching his rump high up into the air. 

‘Bloody Mahal’s beard!’ Bofur gasps, but at least, he is not gaping like a pair of fish as Kili and Dwalin are at the moment. Dwalin recovers first and snaps his jaws closed with a loud clack. 

Gloin arches an eyebrow, but otherwise, is unmoved. Balin and Oin are not paying any attention as they are too busy watching the mass of different dwarves in the stands and commenting between themselves. Dori is still grousing about the ‘utter lack of respect’ for his handiwork. 

Maybe Dain is smiling a bit too broadly and eyeballing Fili a little too much, but no one really takes notice as all other eyes are riveted on the wholly unexpected submissive display of The King Under the Mountain as he lies on his belly, arse in the air, and at the small blonde as he can lines up his erection. 

If Thorin Oakenshield, hero of the battle of Moria and the Battle of Five Armies, slayer of Azog, makes a sound akin to that of a startled dolphin when he is first feels Fili’s cock nudging past his rim, well, no one makes comment about it. 

‘Yeek, yeek…yeeeeeeekkkkk!’ 

Once he had pushed past the unbelievably tight ring of Thorin’s sphincter muscle, Fili drapes his small frame over his husband’s much larger, much more muscular body. 

‘Shush…hush, now. I know it burns, but it will lessen. Relax.’ He whispers into Thorin’s ear and presses kisses into the sweaty neck and shoulder blade. 

‘Aule’s flaming ball hairs! This hurts!’ Thorin pants, doing his level best to relax his spasming muscles as they clench around Fili’s dick. Shit, how the hell does Fili take this every night and most mornings he wonders.

‘This feels so goooooood.’ Fili murmurs. He has stilled to let his husband adjust to the cock wedged into his arse, but he has started to shake with the effort of resisting the urge to thrust. He wants to plunge himself in and out of that moist heat. He knows it will not take much to push him over the edge. 

‘Ugghhh…nnnuph…lad….’ 

‘What did I tell you about calling me lad?’ Fili whispers and pushes a bit further in to emphasis his point.

‘Ahhhh…not to.’ Thorin whimpers. Damn it all, he had been expecting a tender, cuddly, little fuck from his blonde husband, a bit of shallow humping perhaps. Not this! Not Fili going all alpha on his arse. Literally.

Once Fili bottoms out, he lets out a small sigh. ‘That’s it.’ 

‘Thank the damn Maker and his hammer.’ Thorin breathes out. He feels so full, so very full, but the burning pain has eased off. He would not call this overly pleasurable exactly, but it is not exactly unpleasant either. Just so different. 

‘I love you, Thorin.’ Fili says directly into his ear. ‘Is it better?’ 

‘Aye.’ Thorin nods. ‘I love you, too, la…’ He stops himself in time. 

Fili cannot help but smile, and he rolls his hips gently. He is going to fuck Thorin, but he will do it gently. 

After a few thrusts, Thorin makes a punched out noise when Fili adjusts the angle of his hips, and the raven haired king cries out when Fili pushes in and out in rapid succession. 

‘Found it.’ Fili smirks in satisfaction. He pumps Thorin’s hole in earnest now. The combination of the sensation coupled with the sounds of Thorin crying out in passion whenever his prostate is hit, takes Fili right over the edge. 

‘Ahhh, can’t hold it…’ 

‘Let loose, lad. Want to feel it. Come inside me. Make me yours.’ Thorin purrs in encouragement. The feeling of Fili’s seed spurting into him is a totally new and enjoyable experience. 

‘I love you, my king…so much, so very much.’ Fili whispers after he finishes. It is like nothing he has ever felt before an overwhelming sense of love and tenderness for the dwarf under him.

After the cock slips from his hole, and the small blonde flops down next to him, Thorin turns his head to gaze at his husband. He reaches to cup Fii’s head and presses their foreheads together. ‘I love you , too, my little Sun King.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh, my word....I just saw I drawing, fanart, I think is the correct term on someone's tumblr site and I have, have, HAVE to write a one shot fic about. Like now. I think the title of the fanart was Thorin and Fili in a meadow or something like that. Say tuned...


	13. It matters not, now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Fili have a post-coital chat. Perhaps Gandalf's actions prior and during the quest are called out for what they are?

As Thorin, the King Under the Mountain, pulls Fili, the Sun King of the Lonely Mountain, down into the bed linens, he and the blonde twine their arms round each other and sink in a blissful, post coital haze.

It is Bombur who first moves to undo the ties at his post that are holding the white and blue linen curtain aside, and he pulls the curtain closed to give the pair of dwarven kings their well earned privacy. Bifur follows his cousin’s lead immediately. Ori takes ahold of his curtain, but he hesitates when he sees that his brother, Nori, has not moved. 

Smirking down at two dwarves on the bed, the dwarf with the elaborate hairstyle, drawls calmly. ‘Quite a show, my two kings. Quite a show, indeed.’

Fili smiles sleepily while Thorin glares daggars at Nori. Nori simply winks back at him, and draws the curtain closed. Ori follows suit. 

‘The cheek of that thief…’ Thorin murmurs as the light fades when the linens are finally closed. 

‘Aye…kinda reminds me of the audacity of another I could name.’ 

‘Who?’ Thorin inquires innocently, yawn hugely. 

Fili smacks Thorin’s bare shoulder lightly. ‘A certain dwarven king I could name. ‘

‘Oh ,aye, you were very cheeky with that slap you delivered to my arse, la….Fili.’ 

Fili barks out a soft laugh at Thorin’s catching himself before he called him lad.

‘You know, Thorin, I will always be your lad. Just as you will always be my king.’

‘No.’ Thorin says firmly.

‘No?’

‘Not anymore…we are One, lad. I hold no dominion over you any longer.’ Thorin sighs wearily and locks his blue eyes with Fili’s blue ones. 

‘And I know it was my treatment of you…. with the way I kept you at arms length during your young adulthood, that I was the source of many of the insecurities that trouble you at times, so I felt it was important to demonstrate to the entirety of the dwarven race and most importantly to you, yourself, that we are equal in all ways. We rule together as one because we ARE one. ’ 

Chuckling, the dark haired king continues. ‘So I will only refer to you as lad or my lad again when it is just the two of us. If and only if, that is acceptable to you.' 

‘I love you…so much.’ Fili chokes on the emotions rushing through his system. He does not know what else to say for a moment, but the thought becomes crystal clear in his mind. He says quietly. ‘I do not need to be your equal for us to be one. All I have ever wanted was to be by your side…to feel that I mattered to you. To serve you and our people.’ 

‘Oh lad, I know….I love you too. And NOTHING matters more to me than you. Not gold, not even this mountain. I had my moments of monumental failure during the quest…more than one. I am afraid that it is I who is not your equal, Fili. I want you, no, I NEED you to rule with me.’ 

‘Don’t be daft, Thorin. Did we not all have moments of monumental failure during that blasted quest? I, for one, think we should all get the chance to beat Gandalf with a sock full of rocks for pushing you into the damn quest in the first place and then for abandoning us once we got into the thick of it!’ 

Sitting up and mimicking Gandalf’s deep voice, Fili says. ‘Take back your mountain. Reclaim your homeland.’

Going back to his normal voice, Fili continues. ‘And for what? Because he was so concerned for you or for the dwarven folk in general?’ Fili barks out a bitter laugh. ‘Hardly! He pushed you into the quest for HIS own ulterior motives. 

When had Gandalf ever helped the dwarves before? After Smaug descended on you? No. When Thror lead our people through those harsh years in the Wild? No, of course, not. HE wanted to ensure this mountain for its strategic position because it behooved HIS purposes alone. What an asshole. ‘

Thorin stares open-mouthed at his blonde husband, but Fili had only warmed to the topic. ‘AND how exactly did he GET that key and map? Hmmm? He would have HAD to have gotten it from Thrain prior to the quest, right? Where exactly did he cross paths with Thrain? And when? And why in the all of Middle Earth would have Thrain willingly given Gandalf something of such importance? What was wrong with him that he would not have given it to YOU directly? Did Gandalf divulge any of information to you? I bet not.’ 

Slumping down into the pillows, Thorin mulls over Fili’s words. He finally muses. ‘I’d say those are good questions, lad.’ 

Snorting, Fili snuggles back down and settles into Thorin’s arms. ‘Not likely the old meddler would actually answer you with the whole truth anyway. It matters not now.’ A huge yawn cracks the blonde’s face, and he closes his eyes. 

‘No, lad, it does not. ‘ Thorin kisses Fili’s neck and closes his own eyes.


	14. Coincidence or correlation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin awakens and realizes he nor Fili has any clothes to wear. Nori pays up from his bet with Dwalin. Kili asks an unexpected question.

It is several long hours after all the assembled dwarrow and dwarrowdams had filed out the Grand Hall of Thror with its newly carved, golden floor and where only the members of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield had remained as the official royal guard to watch over the slumbering kings, that the dark haired King Under the Mountain awakes from his midday nap. He looks down to see his blonde husband and co-regent sleeping peacefully in his embrace.

Moving slowly and carefully not to rouse the younger dwarf, Thorin disentangles his limbs from those of his husband’s to grope for his clothing. Finding his trousers and tunic torn and Fili’s literally ripped to shreds, Thorin ponders for a few heartbeats, then pauses momentarily to listen to ensure that the horde of dwarves who had earlier packed the stands had left to prepare for the traditional, post-wedding ceremony reception and feast that will commence in a few hours time. Satisfied, he sticks his head out through the blue and white linen drapery that surrounds the canopy bed. 

‘Yes, my king?’ Dwalin asks immediately.

‘Uhmm…I need some trousers, Dwalin. So does Fili. Actually, we need tunics as well.’

‘Oh really?’ Snipes Dori. ‘And what, pray tell, happened to your finery, my lord?’ 

‘They seem to have gotten damaged in the ceremony. My apologies, Dori, I was caught up in the moment.’ 

‘Ah…well, nothing that cannot be mended or replaced, my king.’ Dori says, softening at the apology from his king, one of his kings. 

‘No problem at all, my lord.’ Bofur chirps happily. ‘Nori had thought to pack you and FIli some extra clothing…you know, if the event something had happened to the ones you were wearing.’

‘You don’t say?’ Thorin says, eyes narrowing at Nori in suspicion. 

‘In my defense, it had been Dwalin who had made the suggestion, my king.’ Nori supplies. 

‘Truthfully?’ Thorin is actually shocked a bit. 

‘He may be fae himself.’ Nori grins.

‘Hardly!’ Barks Dwalin. ‘I knew that public sex is a particular kink our good King Under the Mountain is partial to so I figured he would get a bit riled up during the proceedings. A precaution is all.’ The large, warrior dwarf finishes with a shrug. ‘Not fae, just observation and anticipation.’

‘Ah…was that what you two numbskulls were betting on THIS time?’ Balin asks. 

‘Pay up, Nori!’ Dwalin demands, smiling. 

All the members of the company laugh as Nori, grinning from ear to ear,passes a coin filled purse to Head of the Royal Guard, Dwalin. 

‘Good bet, Dwalin.’ Thorin chuckles as he watches his close friend count out the coin. 

Fili pushes his blonde head out of another curtain, looking for all the world like a mussed kitten, blinking sleepy eyes. ‘What is all the laughing about?’ He mumbles. 

‘The thought of Dwalin being fae.’ Thorin answers and pulls the half asleep bundle of blonde hair with his eyelids slipping closed again to his own broad chest. ‘We must away to the reception soon, my love.’ 

‘Alright.’ Fili yawns and allows himself to be wrapped up in Thorin’s arms once again. 

‘Was Adad really fae? ‘Kili aks suddenly. The others had been watching amused as the kingly pair had gotten themselves helplessly tangled in the linen curtains. The crown prince’s question is unexpected. 

Balin answers softly. ‘Aye, he was.’ 

‘And his amad as well?’ 

‘Aye.’ 

‘They were both fae.’ Dwalin confirms. 

‘And both were blonde.’ Oin adds. 

All eyes of the company slide to Fili’s blonde hair even though at the moment a blue and white drape is wrapped around his fair locks in somewhat of a mock turban. 

‘Coincidence or correlation? Kili asks quietly.

Well, that question rather startles all present, and they stare at the dark haired prince.

‘Truthfully, I would have bet that the lad could not have been able to define either of those words, much less use them correctly.’ Nori mutters. 

‘Aye.’ Dwalin murmurs in agreement.


	15. My dwarflings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Fili enjoy the feast and Fili has another fae moment. Perhaps. Thorin finds what Fili 'sees' as intriguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a character that another author, Lady Aranel, helped me name, Belgari.

Once Thorin and Fili had pulled on the extra clothing Nori had so considerately provided for them, the entire company of Thorin Oakenshield, all except the furry footed hobbit and the self-serving, fuckwit of a meddling wizard as that pair had departed Erebor almost immediately after the Battle of Five Armies, makes their way to the celebetory wedding feast and reception. A resounding cheer echoes throughout the spacious dining hall where many of the dwarrow and dwarrowdams had been awaiting the arrival of their new kings. Many ales had already been drained and much meat and potato along with a wide variety of other dishes had already consumed, so the atmosphere in which the company walks into is one of hearty merry-making. 

Upon their entrance, Dain bellows loudly. ‘All hail, King Thorin II, Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain and King Fili, the Golden, The Sun King of the Lonely Mountain!’ Fili almost FEELS the roar of the crowd as much as HEARS it at Dain’s words. It is many minutes before the assembled dwarrow settle back to enjoy their feast. 

Dain is seated at the head table with his dwarfwife and young son, Thorin Stonehelm. With the royals from the Iron Hills is Korin and his daughter, Belgari of the legendary Grey Mountains. Heads of the other dwarven clans are also present, but these two families are the only other members of the Longbeard clan, direct descendants of Durin the Deathless. When Belgari turns to greet him, Fili feels something inside his gut roll and behind his eyes, an image sparks with such claritity, it takes his breath for a moment. It is not a bad nor unwelcomed image in his mind’s eye, but totally unexpected. He brushes the feeling off and gets down to enjoying the food and drink and pleasant, if a wee bit raucous conversation. 

After several hours, Thorin can see that Fili is struggling to remain awake. He smiles to himself, the lad is still recovering from the coma he had lain in for months, so the King Under the Mountain stands. He calls. ‘My friends and family, my husband and I will away to our chambers…’

A roar from the crowd full of all sorts of lewd suggestions drowns out his next words and the King Under the Mountain chuckles and shakes his head.

‘Nay, to sleep, my good dwarves, to sleep. I bid you a good evening and please stay for as long as you would like to make merry.’ Fili gratefully slips his hand into Thorin’s much larger one and the pair move towards the exit. Fili looks back over his shoulder and for a split second his gaze lands on the profile of Belgari, daughter of the Lord of the Grey Mountains and another image shoots through his mind’s eye. He quickly turns away and squeezes his husband’s hand tightly.

‘What is it, my love?’ 

‘Nothing, Thorin.’ The blonde mumbles. ‘ I think I must have had too much ale is all. Seeing things.’ Fili giggles.

Thorin’s stride pauses for a moment. ‘What sorts of things.’ 

‘Nothing important.’ Fili says quickly. 

‘Hmmm…when you are ready to tell me, I will be ready to listen.’ 

Fili all but stumbles over his own feet at Thorin’s words. ‘Well, that is a first, Thorin.’

‘What?’ 

‘You will not demand to know what is wrong right now so you can sweep in and fix it?’

‘You make that sound like a bad thing.’ Thorin grumbles, a little hurt.

‘No, Thorin, it is not a bad thing. It is rather endearing, honestly, but there are times when I need to fix things myself.’ 

‘Like you did on Ravenhiill?’ Thorin asks quietly.

Fili’s steps still, but he remains holding on to Thorin’s hand. The dark haired dwarven king stops next to his young husband. This is the only subject that they have avoided. They have never spoken about, never addressed what transpired on Ravenhill and why. 

‘I TRIED to fix it.’ Fili whispers, his head hanging. 

‘By sacrificing yourself? For you brother?’ Thorin asks, gently taking Fili’s face in his hands. ‘When did you know it was a trap?’ 

Fili shrugs and refuses to look his husband in the eye. Thorin crouches down a bit so that he is eye level with his smaller spouse. ‘When did you know it was a trap?’ 

‘As soon as we stepped off the ice onto the stone steps of Ravenhill. ‘

‘Why did you not turn back then?’ 

Fili shrugs and bats Thorin’s hands away angrily. ‘Because! I wasn’t sure if what I saw in my mind was just imagination, that’s why! You gave me a job to do!’ 

‘Hush, lad, hush…I’m not judging you, AT ALL. ‘

‘You’ve judged me my WHOLE life.’ Fili cries out. ‘And I have always seemed to fail to meet your expectations.’ He stalks away his husband. 

‘Hush, come here.’ Thorin catches up with Fili in a few strides and stays the blonde's retreat. ‘We are past this,right? You have risen to the occasion time and time again. No more so than this day. And we have established that I have NO room to judge anyone, yeah? I believe you may be able to see bits of the future just as your adad and grandamad could.’ 

Fili jerks towards Thorin. The first time he had actually recognized that he had indeed seen a snippet of the near future, it had been on Ravenhill and that had not turned out well for him. He nods and sags into Thorin. 

‘Aye, I saw Azog…you know, BEFORE I actually heard or saw the orcs. I saw right then what was going to happen, that I was dead, but at least I could take action to protect Kili and you. And I would do it again in a heartbeat.’ 

‘I will NOT have you put yourself at risk. Not again. Not for anyone. What did you see tonight?’ 

‘Nothing scary….only a dwarfling or….two. Here in Erebor ‘

Well, that bit of news puts Thorin back on his heels. ‘Dwarflings can be terrifying, lad. Especially two!’ 

Thorin puts his warm hands back onto Fili’s face. ‘Now what would be troubling you about dwarflings in Erebor?’

‘Uhm….they seemed to be MY dwarflings….’

Thorin’s eyes widen in surprise and Fili looks imploringly at him. ‘I don’t want them to be mine…just like I did not WANT to die at Azog’s hand, but it IS what I saw and felt. Just the same how it was on Ravenhill… ’ He tries to explain to his husband.

‘Hmmmm, that is interesting, lad. Very interesting, indeed.’


	16. You know nothing about ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili tries to get to know Belgari a little better. She does not seem much interested and is not very nice to the new Crown Prince.

Long after his uncle and his brother, his kings, had left the feast, Kili finds himself seated between Lord Korin of the Grey Mountains and his uncle’s most trusted advisor and oldest friend, Lord Balin. He listens only mildly interested to the older dwarves talk about Erebor during the reign of Thror and all the plans for the continued restoration of Lonely Mountain to its former glory. When Lord Korin’s daughter, Belgari, approaches the table to bid her father a good evening, Kili sees his chance to escape the pair of much older dwarves. 

‘Ah- my lady, would you allow me to escort you back to your chambers?’ Kili asks politely.

Belgari’s eyes widen in shock and Korin is instantly on his feet. Balin stays the lord of the Grey Mountains with a gentle, yet firm hand on his arm. 

‘The lad meant nothing by it. Not one to sit still for long this one. He meant no disrespect or to imply anything untoward regarding your lovely lass.’ 

Korin shoves Balin’s hand from his arm and glares at Kili, who for his part is dumbfounded. What in Mahal’s name had he done now the dark haired prince wonders. 

‘Does he know nothing of protocol?’ Korin snaps. ‘How is a PROPER young dwarrowdam expected to take his loathesome advance? And I am to sit idle and watch my own daughter be propositioned under my own nose!’ Korin is roaring now and heads are turning. Still staring open mouthed at the older dwarf, Kili strives in vain to see how his words were so apparently offensive to Lord Korin. 

‘Ah…well, prince Kili, Crown Prince Kili…’ Balin lets the weight of the title and new position Kili now enjoys sink in. ‘Crown Prince Kili was raised in the Blue Mountains where stilted protocol and procedures were less than necessary and rarely observed.’ 

Korin sniffs at these words, but he does relax a measure. ‘So this young whelp is NOT attempting to bed my Belgari?’ 

Shocked, Kili shakes his head. He looks beseechingly from father to daughter. 

‘Perhaps if the young pair would have a chaperone accompany them? Would that be acceptable, Lord Korin? ‘ Dwalin’s gruff voice comes from behind Kili. Not for the first time is Kili grateful that Dwalin is on their side. He had not noticed that the captain of the king’s guard had approached as soon as Lord Korin had leapt to his feet. Yes, Dwalin is the very picture of what a captain of the guard should be. 

‘I suppose that would acceptable. IF and only IF, Belgari ascents to allow the Crown Prince to show her the way to our suite of rooms.’ 

The dark haired dwarven lass stares levelly back at Kili. ‘Aye, that would be acceptable to me if the Crown Prince would want to see me back to my chambers, but I see no need for a chaperone.

Kili flashes his most brilliant smile, and the pair of young dwarves stroll out together, leaving the celebratory feast behind them. Many dwarrowdams and several dwarrows cast appreciative glances towards the dark headed prince as he escorts the dark haired Belgari out of the large hall. 

He had recognized her voice. It had been her voice to first call out during the coronation, asking why Fili had not been named the crown prince. He had already noted her pretty face and the trim figure, but now he admires her calm confidence. He thinks mayhap he WOULD like to bed her. 

As they walk slowly, Kili surreptitiously looks out of the corner of his eye to check out Belgari. He notices that she seems very calm and self- possessed. He is nonplussed as she does not seem to be intimated by neither his new found title nor his obviously awesome good looks. 

Belgari seems to grow a bit uneasy as the number of dwarves thins out as they make their way deeper within the mountian. Clearing his throat, Kili attempts to reassure the young dwarrowdam with a similar line he had used on the Mirkwood captain of the guard. It certainly is probably due to the large amount of ale he had consumed that prompts him to casually say. 

‘I have a rather large dagger in my trousers, you know. No need to fret, lass.’ 

The look of utter distain Belgari shots him sums up just how funny or endearing she found his unwelcome remark. She walks faster to move ahead of him, but Kili is not one to be deterred. He continues to try to how small talk. ‘Soooo, you’re from the Grey Mountains? You like it there?’ Belgari glances back at him momentarily and looks away.

‘Ever been to the Grey Mounstains? No? Did not think so.’ 

When the lass fails to say anything else, Kili tries again. ‘Uh…why would you say that?’ 

‘Do you know anything about the Grey Mountains? As in they are rather infested with goblins AND dragons.’ 

‘Dragons? As in plural?’ Kili asks startled.

‘Once there were several, but now, no , none, but still orcs. A lot of orcs.’ 

‘Oh, yeah, I know.’ Kili says a tad lamely and totally disingenuously. He had not known about the many orcs packs in the Grey Mountains. His home in Ered Luin had been pretty much devoid of orcs. He knows that his brother had been on a few missions with their uncle and Mister Dwalin where they had encountered orcs. His own first personal experience with the foul beasts had been during the quest. 

‘Been fighting orcs your whole life, have you?’ Belgari snarks. 

‘Of course!’ 

‘You are a terrible liar.’ Belgari states flatly and strides away from Kili.

‘Hey, wait…I faced a dragon and LEGIONS of orcs!’ 

‘Reeeeeally?’ Belgari stops and turns to face Kili directly. With each word she takes a step towards Kili. ‘‘From what I hear tell you faced no dragon, whatsoever. The dragon was already gone from the Lonely Mountain PRIOR to you arriving. The bowman, Bard,of Laketown felled the beast. All you did was to run away from Smaug as he wrought death and destruction upon the good folk of Laketown..’ As she bears down on the young crown prince, he finds himself taking steps backwards. 

‘As for your legion of orcs, that was one battle. Albeit a huge battle, but that is just a single battle with dwarves from the Iron Hills, the men of Laketown, and the elves of Mirkwood doing most of the fighting. And the dying. Like your brother did.’ With that last verbal jab, the dark haired dwarven maiden stares down the newly minted Ereborian Crown Prince. Kili drops his gaze as her words hit him like a fist in his gut. 

‘If not for that elven sprite your brother would be in the Halls of Waiting, you know.’ 

Kili nods numbly, staring at his boots, tears clouding his vision.

‘Was she worth it?’ Belgari asks rather suddenly, cocking her head to the side. Kili’s head snaps up. 

‘You know nothing of love.’ He snarls. 

‘You know nothing about ME.’ She snarls right back, not batting an eyelash. ‘What I DO know, is that no one, be it dwarf, elf, or man falls in love, truly comes feel real and honest LOVE and caring for another in a few scant moments of time. So I ask again, was she worth your brother’s life? Because that was very, VERY close to the price FILI paid for YOUR love of the elven maid.’ With that Belgari glares at Kili’s aghast expression. ‘Now, if you will excuse me, Crown Prince, I believe I can make my own way to my chambers, thank you.’ 

Kili cannot catch his breath. What Belgari had said had cut him to the quick. He looks around suddenly, afraid anyone else had heard her harsh words. Relieved that no one was about, Kili makes haste to retreat to his own chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok- don't be too hard on Belgari. She is a no nonsense kind of dwarrowdam, and she does not find Kili nearly as adorable as most folks do. Or as adorable as he thinks himself to be.


	17. Very regal and king-like of you, your Highness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning, Balin and Dwalin find Thorin and Fili other wise engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a stab at a little smut and witty banter.

The next morn, when Balin and Dwalin go to collect to the two Ereborian kings, the pair make the mistake of not waiting for an affirmative answer to their knock before entering the royal bedchamber. The sons of Fundin are greeted with the spectacular sight of the Golden Sun King riding the King Under the Mountain’s rigid cock. Fili’s back is to the door, his golden hair, down and flowing save his wedding braid, astride Thorin’s hips, with his own feet planted firmly on either side of Thorin’s torso and his hands on his husband’s chest. The brothers Fundin can see with crystal clarity as Fili’s quadriceps work to move himself up and down on Thorin’s cock. They can see nothing of Good King Thorin save a clear view of the bottoms of his feet with toes curling in ecstasy and his hips bucking up, dredging his young husband’s tight channel with his wide girth.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake….’ Dwalin mutters and turns tail immediately. A fierce and proud warrior he may be, but Dwalin is no fool and is not about to disturb his kings, mid-coupling. Not a chance. His brother, Balin, who SHOULD have known better, as this is not the first nor the second time he has stumbled across the pair of Durin royals…otherwise engaged in some sort of carnal act, is less inclined as discretion at this point..

‘Thorin! Fili! Get dressed now!’

Thorin’s head pops up into view. Almost comically. 

‘Balin?’ He croaks, clearly confused. ‘ Can you not see we are….’

‘Aye, I can see what you are doing, thank you, King Under the Golden Sun Rider.’ Balin snaps. 

‘Now, there is no reason to be snarky. It does not suit you.'

‘Having to stumble across you two fuck and suck each other at every turn makes one a tad snarky, Thorin. You two need to cease and desist, at least for the moment, and get dressed for breakfast.’

Thorin’s head falls back with a deep groan back as Fili in what could be seen as a passive aggressive gesture of defiance, slams his ass down, burying his husband’s sword to the hilt. 

‘Mahal, you two act like a pair of horned up striplings not the regal kings you are meant to be!’ Balin barks impatiently. ‘You have decades to indulge in this kind of activitity; you have DUTIES now!’ 

Thorin groans again, but not in pleasure this time. Leave it to Balin to appeal to his deeply ingrained sense of duty. While he could argue that he and Fili have decades of this kind of activity to make up for, but really, it would be just be childish to do so at this point. Balin is obviously NOT leaving. 

‘Fine.’ The dark headed king growls. His fair haired king stills and stares levelly at him for a breath or two. 

‘If that is what you wish.’ Fili finally says quietly.

‘Nay, it is NOT what I wish, but it is what we MUST do. ‘ 

‘Alright then.’ Fili slides himself up and off Thorin’s cock quickly with a rather lewd squelching sound. He hisses at the sudden loss as his rectum clutches and spasms at nothing but air now, but he does not hesitate to jump off the bed and stride, head held high, his own rigid erection bouncing with each step, to disappear within their suite’s private bathing chamber. He leans back out to make a rude hand gesture in Balin’s general direction before disappearing once again. 

‘Very regal and king-like of you, Your Highness.’ Balin deadpans. 

Thorin laughs and in a way Balin has not heard since before Smaug attacked Erebor. Hearing that sound which has been absent for so many decades, makes the old, white haired dwarf smile broadly. 

‘I guess I should remember, he is only 82 years old, yeah?’ Balin asks, sharing the laugh with his old friend.

‘ Aye, it will take him a while to learn to comport himself with as much majestic regalness as me.’ Thorin teases as he unabashedly strokes his arching and unsated erection as he grins back at his life long friend.


	18. I would very much like to see your children born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin has a rather rough morning. So does Kili. Thorin and Fili have a chat about the future.

Once Balin leaves the dual Durin Kings of Erebor to bathe, dress and get down to their celebatory breakfast, the old advisor’s nerves are frayed to a nub. He plunks down in between the Crown Prince and his brother, Dwalin, to hastily down an entire of pint of ale. And yes, during formal dwarven wedding proceeds, ale is served for breakfast. 

‘Ah…that’s better. ‘ Balin sighs in relief. 

‘Morning, brother. Anything amiss?’ Dwalin asks as Balin is not normally one to gulp down an entire pint in seconds flat. 

‘Those two…’ Balin shakes his head. 

‘Didn't think they would be up for another round this morning?’ Dwalin prods. 

‘I swear, if I have to walk in on them… in flagrante one more damn time… and thank you for running out on me, brother! Very brave of you.'

‘Haha! Sorry, Balin, but I was not about to stick around to see them...'

‘By my beard! Enough!’ Kili barks. He is still in a bad mood from having his advances rebuffed by the dwarrowdam from the Grey Mountains and is in no mood to hear about his uncle’s and his brother’s sexual romps nor to be reminded of having to bear witness at their public consummation. 

‘What dragon pissed in your ale, lad?’ Dwalin barks back, laughing at the young dwarf’s sour face as he stares sulkily down into his cup. 

‘Just had a run in with a right bitch last night.’ 

‘Really, lad?’ Dwalin, who would the first to punch any dwarf to would dare to call him a gossip, but is in fact, as ready and eager to hear any juicy tidbit as the next, asks intrigued. 

‘Belgari?’ Balin asks, shocked. The king’s advisor had remembered that Kili had left the feast to escort the Grey Mountain lass back to her suite. 

‘You tried the ‘what could I have down my trousers?’ question again, lad?’ Dwalin guffaws.

‘No!’ Kili snaps. ‘Well, sort of…’ The dark headed prince relents and grudgingly admits. 

‘Did she slug you in the gut and that wounded your pride, huh?’ Dwalin continues to fish, grinning boardly. ‘Honestly, boy, how would you expect any kind of self-respecting female to react to such an idiotic suggestion? ‘

‘Tauriel found it adorable and endearing.’ Kili cries in his own defense. 

‘That is not really a point in your favor, lad. ‘ Balin says slowly. ‘Actually, it is direct supporting evidence for my astute brother’s observation.’ 

‘She’s still a right bitch.’ Kili grumbles mulishly. 

 

Back in the Kings’ chambers, Thorin meticulously combs and braids Fili’s hair. 

‘If you don’t hurry up, Balin will be back. Probably with Dwalin, too. To drag us down to breakfast.’ Fili huffs. 

‘I love your hair. I could do this all day.’ Thorin hums in response. Fili reaches up to pat Thorin’s thigh as he is seated in between his husband’s strong legs. 

‘Aye, I could sit here all day and have you braid my hair.’ He smiles.

‘Do you want to talk about what you saw last night?’ Thorin asks quietly.

‘About?’ Fili yawns.

‘About the dwarflings…your dwarflings.’ 

Whipping around so suddenly, he yanks his own hair painfully in the process, Fili gets on his knees in front of Thorin. ‘It was just a stupid flash in my mind. Probably ale and sex induced.’ 

Thorin smiles at his young husband’s concerned face and kisses the worried furrow in his brow. ‘I was thinking that I quite like the idea of you having children.’ The King Under the Mountain laughs outright as Fili’s mouth drops open in surprise. ‘There has been a long history of the use of hand maidens or consorts to bear the offspring of dwarven kings. Particularly in situations such as ours.’ He leans forward and kisses Fili’s lower lip. ‘What did you see last night.’ He prods again.

Fili sits back on his heels and thinks. Thorin watches patiently as the blonde’s eyes track back and forth on the stone floor trying to bring the mental image back to mind. Fili looks up suddenly and Thorin smiles in encouragement. 

‘It was when I looked at table with Dain and the other Longbeard royals.’ 

‘Dain?’ Thorin asks astounded and a little hurt. 

‘No, Mahal, NO! Not Dain, it was the lass from the Grey Mountains…. Dorin’s daughter.’

‘Korin.’ The dark haired king corrects. ‘Korin’s daughter, Belgari?’ 

‘I guess, the dark haired lass seated next to him.’ Fili shrugs. 

‘And you saw her with two dwarflings?’ 

‘Not exactly.… I saw two different images of dwarflings….when I looked AT her last night. One blonde and then later another...a different bairn with darker, reddish blonde hair.'

Thorin does not answer but to smile warmly and repeat what he had said only moments ago. ‘Aye, I would VERY much like to see your children born.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one story wrapped up, but with the obvious need for a follow-up multi-chapter fic to delve into the possibility of Durin dwarflings, Belgari, etc. We will need to see if what Fili's saw in his mind's eye was accurate or a slightly warped view of the future. Could he have seen his own children? Perhaps. Could he have seen his brother's children? Possibly. Who knows. I would like to explore the idea more thoroughly. I confess I've had this idea in my head since I read Finduilas88's fic 'Straw into Gold' fic a couple of years ago, and I stole, borrowed, whatever term you want to use a line verbatim for that fic. 'I would very much like to see your children born.' Thorin had said that to Fili in that fic so I unless Finduilas88 objects, I will explore that idea in another fic in this series.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have included in my opening note that I had also had inspiration from Thornyhedge in one of their comments to Saucywench in 'I Plight Thee My Troth.'


End file.
